Do You Like Me?
by Crecelia
Summary: Finally, I can rest. From "teamwork assignments". From stupid meetings at the Hall. From protecting mortal beings' lives from danger. From "Team Plasma." But would you believe this guy? He cut me short from decent sleep, asked me a question, and...argh!


**This story is "sorta" inspired by Glory For Sleep's many stories about the Hall of Legends and MewLover54's stories about the Hall of Origin. This story wouldn't have been accepted by the world. Many thanks!**

**Also, I hope that you can cope with the book cover. I made it, and it's been a long time since I've used Microsoft Paint for drawing, and not editing old pictures. So, I hope it's decent enough.**

**All rights reserved, and everything goes to their rightful owners.  
**

* * *

**Do You Like Me?**

**I** let myself be blank for a second, refreshing my mind for just a few minutes. I watched the world progress; the grass swaying under the wind's command, the clouds giving drizzles of rain, the sun's rays giving me some drought, and the air that brushed my stressed face. I allowed time to pass with the same things happening, my mind and body gradually putting itself in a relaxed state. I just need...to...rest...from hazardous work as a...historical legend..._ah..._

You know, all this "keeping the world balanced" may be fun to take credit from, but when it happens for a million years, it always gets so tiring and...lame. All these "Team Rocket", "Team Magma", "Team Aqua", "Team Galactic", and "Team Plasma" junk can add most to my day - or days - as well. It can probably take me a whole year to at least lighten up from bothersome work. _Ahh_...

And all these cruddy meetings in the Hall of Origin—nuts. Sometimes, it gets too dull and boring, sometimes it gets too hyper, and like the time we've heard of Latios' death...it gets too...emotional. And...why do we have to come when we aren't needed? Is it because Arceus wants us to embarrass the suspects with a large audience? It gets annoying for everyone. _Aah..._

And then these "teamwork assignments"...don't get me started. Lucky for the Alpha Pokemon, he doesn't have a partner-slash-counterpart to team up with; the strength of supposedly both of them is all inside of him. Ugh!

_Ahaa haa ha-_

"_Reshi!_ Hey, Reshiram, hey! Something up?"

Oh, great.

"There wasn't anything...until you came along, _Zek._"

Yeah...I wasn't finished. See, there's still _him_ to deal with every night, quarreling and arguing about wanting to stay up late, and if it would be an "advantage" for him. Unfortunately, I only get half-an-hour's sleep with that as an added bonus too. That's what you call..."legendary business." Take care of your region, save them from villainous organizations, and take care of your partner.

"Well, good," he said as he sighed a sigh in relief, "I thought there was. Anyway, are you vacant?"

_Ugh; why did Arceus create you?_

"What do you think?"

"Okay then. Just wanted to sit here, but I thought you might want some space."

He saw me stare at him with annoyance, and that's when he switched the topic.

"Oh, sorry; I guess you were...busy..." He stood up, his tail turbine generating only little amount of sparking electricity. "I...I think I should go."

Well, I guess you could say that he was the kind of guy who needed more attention, and I'm never going to get any good sleep like the last, so...

...

"Don't go," I said childishly, my cheeks a shade of light pink as I tugged his arm, "i-it's okay. I-I don't need any m-more p-p-privacy." The rain poured harder as I began to do this. "I-it's fine. J-just stay with me, w-would ya?" Why am I so embarrassed right now when I'm usually straightforward with him? Right now, I feel like a stupid Magikarp.

Zekrom stared at me in an awkward fashion, as I've never done anything like this before. He cleared his throat to quickly pass some time. "Um, ok...don't you wanna come back in the...um, uh...H-hall? Y-you a-a-are a f-f-fire-type, and-"

"No, I'm part dragon-type too, so I'm fine in the rain. I might sleep on this weather, even...it's relaxing, and it's what I'm looking for." I said in a much calmer state, recovering from my recent action."Just...don't do Thunder and Thunderbolt right now. I just want plain rain and rainclouds. C-can you do that?"

Zekrom smiled, but his grin was more brilliant-looking than the grin I saw when he first came by...to ruin my day-off. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" I giggled, knowing that was a statement of pure sarcasm.

I sat quietly in the rain, my counterpart doing exactly the same. Relaxing...silence...there might still...be a... chance...to get...some Meowth-nap...

The black dragon sighed to break the long silence, swaying his feet like a child. "Well, while, no one's...here..."

My blue eyes, which were now drooping, widened a bit at his conversation starter. "Hmm...?" I said drowsily. "Oh...uh...what is it? I-I'm all ears...at least...trying to be..."

I couldn't see it, but I could feel the Deep Black Pokemon blush. "Well, you-you see...I've got something to-to ask, w-which can't be bottled up i-in my throat any l-longer..."

I made a weak smile, but it would've been a more encouraging one if it weren't for my drowsiness. "I...I'm...listening..."

"Well, Reshi...do you...uh, um...like me?"

I would've been a bit embarrassed, but my subconscious took charge, and you know how your subconscious can be a little...strange.

"'Course I do...why wouldn't I...?"

Zekrom smiled. "Y-yeah. Th-that's what I-I thought." He stood up, opening his palm and letting a few cold raindrops splash on it. "I-I...l-like you too...but..." he paused, seemingly not knowing what to do right after, as if following a step-by-step method. "...oh, uh...not as much...a-as you...th-think."

I tilted my head slightly in confusion, the sleepiness almost engulfing me. "So...you're saying...you _don't_ like me...?" I asked blandly.

"N-no! That's not what I meant!"

My eyes were probably half a second away from closing, and I could almost feel like collapsing. "Oh..."

"What I m-meant...w-was...I-I like y-you...probably more...than y-you l-like me..." he said in a small-yet-audible voice, "...so...do you...l-l-lo-love... me, uh, I mean like-like me?"

But this sentence was what I was more aware of, and I gave a larger smile. "Hmm...let me think about it..." I teased.

Apparently, he all took this for the truth, as he sighed in disappointment. "Oh...tell me when-"

"-of course, I love you, you idiot!" I chuckled, cutting him off.

"O-oh! You do!?" He said in surprise. "Yay, you do!" He quickly felt happiness enter his body, as my drowsiness, still within me, tried to make me pass out. Then a sudden idea popped into my head, and with no hesitation, I tried it out.

I moved like a drunkard, taking slow and out-of-hand steps.

I patted the happy-and-celebrating electric and dragon-type.

He was shocked, looking at me.

I embraced him.

I leaned closer...

My mouth met his, as I was expecting it to happen.

And I closed my eyes, finally happy that I've gotten some rest. From Team Plasma. From Zekrom's both mature and immature traits. From teamwork assignments. From..._zzz..._

_"Thanks."_


End file.
